Syntymäpäivä
by Larisx
Summary: Yuukin syntymäpäivää vietetään lämpimissä tunnelmissa.


**Syntymäpäivä**

**Nimi:** Syntymäpäivä

**Kirjoittaja:** Laris

**Paritukset:** Zero/Yuuki

**Genret:** fluff, romantiikka

**Varoitukset:** ei spoilaile sarjaa pahemmin, kunnon söpöilyä/siirappista fluffia

**Juoni:** Yuukin syntymäpäivää vietetään lämpimissä tunnelmissa.

Zero seurasi katseellaan tytön ilahtuneita kasvoja, kun tämän eteen tuotiin valtava annos jäätelöä. Tyttö oli valinnut kaikkia suosikkimakujaan ja kulhossa oli nyt useita jäätelöpalloja eri kastikkeiden, nonparellien ja keksien seassa. Zero nojasi tuolissaan taaksepäin eikä voinut olla hymyilemättä tytön ottaessa pitkävartisen lusikan käteensä ja pistäessä ensimmäisen lusikallisen suuhunsa.

"Mmm, mielettömän hyvää!" Yuuki sanoi ja otti uuden lusikallisen, tälläkertaa jäätelöä täynnä suklaakastiketta. "Etkö sinä osta itsellesi Zero?"

"En." Zero ei pahemmin ollut makean perään, eikä hän halunnut koristeltua jäätelöannosta. Sitäpaitsi Yuukin jättimäinen annos maksoi jo ihan tarpeeksi.

Zero oli edellisenä vuonna unohtanut Yuukin syntymäpäivän ja tyttö oli murjottanut melkein viikon tapahtuneen vuoksi. Zero oli yrittänyt sovitella ja luvannut Yuukille jotakin mukavaa seuraavana vuonna. Tähän mennessä Zero oli unohtanut lupauksensa täysin, mutta tyttö ei ollut unohtanut. Koska oli vapaapäivä eikä heidän tarvinnut valvoa yöluokkalaisia, Yuuki oli ensimmäiseksi aamulla muistuttanut häntä lupauksesta ja vaatinut päästä kaupunkiin jäätelölle.

Zero ei tiennyt, miten joku saattoi haluta jäätelöä talvella, kun ulkona oli lunta ja kylmyys pisteli poskia. Tänään oli tosin hieman lauhempi päivä, eikä pakkanen ollut noussut niin korkealle kuin alkuviikosta.

Kuten arvata saattaa, Yuuki oli valinnut yhden suosikki jäätelöbaareistaan ja tilannut varmasti koko paikan suurimman annoksen. Zero oli katsellut vierestä Yuukin selatessa listaa ja siirtyessä yhä kalliimpien annosten pariin.

Ei häntä haitannut maksaa Yuukin jäätelöä, hänhän oli luvannut sen tytölle, mutta miten jäätelö voi olla tässä paikassa niin hemmetin kallista?

Nyt he istuivat pienen ja pyöreän pöydän ääressä lähellä ikkunaa, josta näkyi kadulle. Ohikulkevat ihmisen vilkaisivat välillä ikkunoihin ja muutama astuikin sisälle lämpimään.

Yuuki oli riisunut sinisen takkinsa tuolinsa selkänojalle ja oli vahingossa pudottaa jäätelöä vaatteilleen syödessään niin innoissaan.

"Hidasta vähän tahtia, ei se annos karkaa mihinkään", Zero huomautti kun tyttö viime hetkellä nappasi kielellään lusikasta tippuvan pisaran.

"Näin minä aina syön", Yuuki sanoi tökätessään lusikan jälleen kulhoon. Zeron ajatteli, että se oli kyllä totta jos oli kyse herkuista, mutta jätti sen kuitenkin sanomatta.

"Ei meillä ole mihinkään kiire. Enkä kyllä usko, että jaksat syödä tuota kaikkea, joten nauti siitä nyt kun sen sait", Zero huomautti. Yuuki hymyili tyytyväisenä.

"Se menee ihan hukkaan, jos sitä kaikkea ei syö", tyttö nauroi selvästikin aikoen jaksaa koko annoksen. Zero jäi miettimään miten niin pieni tyttö sai ahdettua itseensä mielettömästi herkkuja.

"Sinun pitää unohtaa minun syntymäpäiväni useamminkin", Yuuki jatkoi härnäten. Zero sitävastoin ajatteli juuri, ettei enää koskaan tekisi samaa mokaa. Yuuki osasi käyttää tilaisuuden niin hyvin, että olisi parempi muistaa tärkeät päivät. Kaiken lisäksi hänellä oli päivän varalle vielä lisäsuunnitelmia, sillä Zero halusi korvata edellisen vuoden, kun ei ollut silloin ostanut minkäänlaista lahjaa.

Yuuki nautti jäätelöstään ja syödessään hän salaa vilkuili Zeroa, joka istui rennosti tuolillaan, musta takki yhä päällään, mutta avoinna. Takki oli Yuukin mielestä upea ja Zero näytti siinä mielettömän hyvältä. Hän ei ollut koskaan sanonut sitä suoraan, mutta muutaman kerran häntä oli houkuttanut sivellä kangasta käsissään.

Hän kuvitteli, miten Zero reagoisi. Ehkä poika vähän häkeltyisi, mumisisi kiitoksen kun hän kertoisi Zeron näyttävän hyvältä.

Yuuki ei ollut Zerolle enää vihainen edellisen vuoden unohduksesta, ei hän ollut oikeastaan ollut koskaan vihainen, harmissaan vain. Harmistuskin oli mennyt ohi nopeasti, mutta hän oli saanut Zeron tekemään lupauksen kun oli murjottanut.

Oli hyödyllistä hieman näytellä. Yuuki tiesi, että hän kyllä korvaisi härnäyksensä Zerolle joskus jollakin yllätyksellä. Zero kun ei nähnyt hänen lävitseen, ettei hän tosissaan ollut suuttunut pojan hajamielisyydestä.

"Mitä?"

Yuuki havahtui mietteistään ja huomasi imeskelevänsä lusikkaansa. Hän oli tuijotellut ajatuksissaan Zeroa ja nyt poika tuijotti häntä vaalean violeteilla silmillään kysyvä katse kasvoillaan. Yuuki pudisti hieman päätään.

"Ei mitään, olin ajatuksissani", tyttö sanoi laskien katseensa ja upottaen lusikan mansikkajäätelöpalloon.

Sillävälin kun Yuuki ahtoi itseensä jäätelöä, Zero katseli tyttöä miettien, miten tänään parhaiten ratkaisisi yhden ongelmansa. Hän ei ollut vieläkään keksinyt milloin ja miten antaisi tytölle tämän lahjan. Ei se muuten olisi mikään ongelma, mutta helvetti, hän oli pitänyt tytöstä iät ajat ja nyt hän viimein halusi sanoa sen ääneen.

Mikä ihme siinä oli niin vaikeaa? Zero ei ollut erityisen avoin persoona varsinkaan ilmaisemaan tunteitaan. Muutenkin ihmisten tuntui olevan vaikea sanoa ensimmäistä kertaa ääneen todellisia tunteitaan.

Miten se olisi pitänyt sanoa? Zero seurasi katseellaan Yuukin sormia, jotka siirsivät suklaanruskeita hiuksia silmiltä. 'Minä pidän sinusta', 'minä välitän sinusta', 'minä haluan sinut'...

Zero säpsähti suklaajäätelöä täynnä olevaa lusikkaa, joka ilmestyi yhtäkkisesti hänen nenänsä eteen.

"Maista", Yuuki sanoi tarjoten lusikkaa.

"En minä..."

"Minusta tuntuu niin pahalta kun sinä et ostanut omaa. Maista nyt. Se on hyvää", Yuuki maanitteli ja siirsi tuoliaan lähemmäs Zeroa niin, etteivät he enää istuneet vastakkain vaan vierekkäin.

Yuuki painoi varovasti viileän lusikan Zeron huulia vasten niin, että pojan oli pakko avata suunsa ja antaa tytön syöttää jäätelö hänelle. Yuuki hymyili tyytyväisenä vetäessään lusikan takaisin ja pyyhkäisi sormellaan Zeron suupienestä suklaanokareen.

Zero oli vähällä ottaa kiinni Yuukin kädestä ennenkuin tyttö ehti vetää kätensä kokonaan pois, mutta hillitsi itsensä.

Hän olisi voinut katsella Yuukin hymyä vaikka ikuisuuden. Nyt kun tyttö oli aivan hänen vierellään Zeron teki mieli jäädä vain katselemaan. Ruskeat silmät imaisivat hänet jonnekin kauas, missä ei ollut muita kuin hän ja Yuuki.

Zero huomasi kumartuneensa eteenpäin ja korjasi asentoaan samalla kun Yuuki siirsi tuoliaan takaisin alkuperäiselle paikalleen.

Zeron hengitys vapisi hieman hänen huokaistessaan ja poika yritti peittää sen. Tuntui hyvältä, ihan liian hyvältä. Tämä päivä onnistuisi. Zeron taskussa tuntui kuin polttelevan pieni lahjapaketti, jonka hän oli ostanut Yuukille.

Yuuki nojasi tuolissaan niin taakse kuin kykeni ja venytti käsiään pitkälle eteenpäin.

"Uah, minä olen ihan täynnä", tyttö voihkaisi katsellen tyhjää jäätelökulhoa kaihoisasti. "Kiitos jäätelöstä."

"Minä en tajua, miten sinä jaksat syödä noin", Zero naurahti itsekseen.

"Saisiko teille olla vielä jotakin?" nuori nainen kysyi lehtiö kädessään ja hymyillen ystävällisesti. Hän oli huomannut suloisen nuorenparin käyvän samassa jäätelöbaarissa ennenkin.

"Eiköhän tämä riitä, kiitos", Zero vastasi tyynesti ja nainen nyökkäsi heille ennenkuin poistui mukanaan Yuukin tyhjä kulho.

"Oletko sinä valmis lähtemään?" Zero varmisti, mutta Yuuki nousi pirteästi ylös aivan kuin ei olisi juuri syönyt maailman isointa jäätelökulhollista.

"Tietysti", Yuuki sanoi. "Sinä tuskin ostat minulle toista samanlaista." Zero hymyili tytön letkautukselle ja nosti tämän takin tuolinselkänojalta auttaakseen sen tytön ylle.

Tyttö piti Zeron elettä suloisena, sillä kukaan ei ollut koskaan aiemmin tehnyt hänelle sellaista, auttanut takkia hänen ylleen. Ja Zerolta se oli melko vähän odotettavissa, poika kun oli ujo. Yuuki nappasi vielä viereiselle tuolille jättämänsä sinisen lakin, joka oli samaa sävyä takin kanssa.

Kun he astuivat ulos, molemmat huomasivat märkien lumihiutaleiden leijailevan hiljalleen maahan.

"Lisää lunta", Yuuki sanoi hiljaa kohottaen kasvonsa katsoakseen taivaalle.

"Saisi jo vähitellen sulaa pois", Zero mutisi vilkaistessaan märkiä katuja ja lähti jo kulkemaan edellä takaisin Cross Academyä kohti.

Yuuki huomasi vasta hetken kuluttua Zeron kadonneen viereltään ja kiiruhti katua pitkin pojan perään. Yuuki silmäili katua kerätäkseen lunta lumipalloon, mutta kadut olivat lähinnä täynnä märkää sohjoa. Kun he alkoivat tulla kaupungin laitamille, alkoi löytyä myös kunnolisia kinoksia.

Yuuki keräsi lunta palloksi ja tunsi kylmän nipistelevän paljaita käsiään. Hän oli unohtanut hansikkaat, mutta menomatkalla se ei ollut edes haitannut. Tyttöä nauratti jo valmiiksi, kun hän tähtäsi ja heitti pallon suoraan Zeron niskaan.

Poika säpsähti lumipalloa ja tunsi märän lumen valuvan inhottavasti takin kauluksen ylitse niskaan ja sieltä selkään. Hän kääntyi ärtyneenä Yuukia kohti, mutta tyttö juoksi hänen luokseen jo toinen lumipallo valmiina käsissään.

Tämän pallon Zero ehti väistää Yuukin juostessa hänen ohitseen nauraen.

"Hei! Yuuki!" Zero huusi ärähtäen ja ryntäsi tytön perään. Yuuki nauroi ja juoksi niin lujaa kuin kykeni, mutta Zero saavutti häntä silti. Hän oli aikeissa kerätä uuden lumipallon, muttei ehtinyt kun Zero nappasi hänen lakkinsa.

"Yksikin lumipallo niin minä täytän sinun lakkisi lumella", Zero uhkasi. Yuuki yritti napata lakin Zeron kädestä, mutta poika piti sitä juuri tarpeeksi korkealla, ettei tyttö ylettänyt siihen. Yuuki hyppäsi ja kurkotti, mutta Zero nosti lakkia korkeammalle.

"Lupaa ensin, ettei enää yhtäkään lumipalloa", Zero vaati heilutellen lakkia Yuukin ulottumattomissa.

"Selvä, selvä, minä lupaan!"

Zero ei raaskinut kiusata tyttöä enempää vaan laski lakin tämän päähän.

Samantien kun Yuuki sai lakkinsa takaisin, tyttö tuuppasi Zeroa kaataakseen pojan lumihankeen, mutta Zero oli nopea ja tarttui Yuukin käteen. Molemmat kaatuivat lumeen sylikkäin, Yuuki kasvot aivan lähellä Zeron kasvoja.

Hämmästyksestä havahduttuaan molemmat nauroivat ja Yuuki pudisteli luminokareita Zeron hopeisista hiuksista. Tytön posket olivat punaiset ja kasvoilla oli iloinen hymy sädehtien kuin aurinko.

He jäivät paikoilleen sylikkäin ja kun Yuuki yritti nousta päästääkseen Zeron pystyyn, poika veti Yuukin takaisin ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. Yuuki naurahti ja painoi kasvonsa Zeron kaulaa vasten.

Poika tunsi Yuukin pienet henkäykset ja nenänpään koskettavan poskeaan.

Zero nousi istumaan pidellen yhä kiinni Yuukista ja siirteli varovasti tytön hiussuortuvia sormillaan. Tytön hiukset olivat silkkisen pehmeät ja Zero huomasi Yuukin sulkevan pieneksi hetkeksi silmänsä kun hän kuljetti sormiaan tämän niskaa pitkin.

Zero näki Yuukin sormien olevan punaiset ja paleltuneet. Tyttöhän oli pidellyt lunta käsissään ja nähtävästi paljain käsin unohdettuaan hansikkaat. Zero tarttui tytön käsiin, vaikka tämä yrittikin piilottaa sormensa takin hihoihin. Zero painoi omat kätensä tytön käsien ympärille ja puhalsi sormiin varovasti lämmittäen käsiä.

Yuuki tunsi punan nousevan kasvoilleen hymyn mukana, mutta hän ei kääntänyt kasvojaan pois. Hän katseli Zeron vahvoja käsiä ja pitkiä sormia, jotka kietoutuivat hänen omien käsiensä ympärille turvallisen tuntuisina. Zeron kädet olivat pehmeät ja lämpimät.

'Nyt. Nyt on oikea hetki.' Sanat tuntuivat lipuvan pojan mielessä.

Zero irroitti varovasti toisen kätensä, mutta piteli yhä toisella Yuukin käsiä. Hän kasvoi takkinsa taskusta pienen pussukan, johon lahjan paketoinut myyjä oli sitonut pienen hopeisen rusetin.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää."

Yuukin silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä tytön ottaessan lahjan varovasti sormiinsa.

"Zero... Zero, ei sinun olisi...", Yuuki takelteli yrittäen löytää oikeita sanoja. Vaikka hän oli edellisenä vuonna vähän murjottanutkin, ei hän ollut tarkoittanut, että Zeron olisi erityisesti ostettava mitään.

Yuuki katsoi lahjasta Zeroon, vilkaisi jälleen lahjaa ja sitten taas Zeroa.

"Kyllä sinä saat avata sen vaikka heti", Zero naurahti arvaten Yuukin ajatukset ja tyttö virnistti hänelle. Yuuki kihisi uteliaisuudesta avatessaan pussin varovasti.

Pussin sisältä paljastui ohut, hopeanvärinen ranneketju. Yuuki ihaili sanattomana lahjaansa, eikä tiennyt miten kiittäisi tarpeeksi. Hän ei osannut edes ajatella, miten Zero oli osannut valita sellaisen korun, tai miten sellaisen lahjan ostaminen oli juolahtanut pojan mieleen.

Zero seurasi Yuukin ilmeitä tämän avatessa lahjaansa ja hymyili nähdessään tytön yllättyvän ja muuttuvan sanattomaksi, sillä tytön kasvoilla näkyi, kuinka paljon tämä piti lahjasta.

Yuuki ei osannut sanoa, miten paljon arvosti elettä ja ihastui lahjaan. Hän piteli korua kädessään ja liuttutti toisen kätensä sormia sen sileällä pinnalla.

"Kiitos", Yuuki henkäisi hiljaa ja ennenkuin Zero ehti reagoida, tyttö kietoi vapaan kätensä pojan niskahiuksiin ja veti tämän lähemmäs painaakseen huulensa pojan huulia vasten.

A/N Yksi melko vanhoista VK ficeistäni. Kirjoitettu muistaakseni joskus vuoden 2010 puolella ja julkaistu aiemmin sivuillani.


End file.
